Dovah on Dovah
by JosephPhillips
Summary: Female DragonbornXAlduin Rated M for sex and gore.


The dragonborn had been feeling dreadful for days. It seemed as though every time she finished some trivial assignment, there was another waiting just around the corner. She wished that she didn't need to do these tasks, and she only ever did them in the first place because she was the dragonborn, and that was expected of her. She slept in the master bedroom of Lakeview Manor, a house she had built by herself. This was one of the rare moments where she could sleep as long as she wanted, without having to answer the door to someone who wanted help locating a lost chicken or a discarded spatula. She opened her eyes, closing them again when the light from the chandelier almost blinded her. She slowly climbed out of bed and onto the floor below. She was hungry, and decided upon one of the apple pies she had left in the oven overnight. It wasn't nearly as good as the fish she remembered fondly from her childhood in Black Marsh, but it was still better than that awful eider cheese…she didn't think that taste would ever go away. She was making her way to the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door.

*knock*

*knock*

*scratch*

*knock*

Wait…scratch?

For curiosity's sake, she walked to the door and opened it…forgetting that aside from her cyan colored scales, she was completely nude.

"Who is it?" her voice wasn't as raspy as other argonians, it could be mistaken for that of an imperial…that was the result of a VERY determined attempt at integration.

There was no one in sight. That, and the lack of a response, led to the conclusion that someone was playing a joke on her.

"Very funny, now please go away and give me some privacy!"

*knock*

*knock*

*scratch*

*knock*

It seemed to be coming from the side of the house…

She walked out of the front door only to be picked up by something.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Let me go!"

"YOU ARE MINE, DOVAHKIIN!"

Struggling to free herself from what appeared to be a dragon's tail, she looked at the beast who it belonged to.

"Alduin!" Strange, she thought she had already killed him.

"YOU DID NOT DEVOUR MY SOUL, DOVAHKIIN…AND YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE!"

Alduin slowly brought her closer to him, his mouth beginning to open.

She continued to struggle, knowing it was hopeless. She could see his maw getting closer, and opening wider.

"Alduin! Please! I…I'm not ready!"

"READY OR NOT, I SHALL FEAST UPON YOU!"

Still trying to free herself from his tail, she began to scream.

She tried to move her legs away from the gaping hole in front of her, only to find she could only move them so far…

As her feet and lower legs entered Alduin's mouth, she began to shout and curse as she continued to struggle.

She saw that he was now up to her stomach, and she began to panic as his jaw started to close.

Still struggling, she was completely unprepared when his jaw clamped down on her.

She stopped and stared as his teeth rested against her cyan scales.

She wondered what he was up to…but her questions were answered when she felt something soft and wet moving between her legs.

"Alduin?"

His tongue moved up her inner thigh and approached her slit. When it rested against her folds she began to shiver in fear.

He began to lick.

"Ah! Alduin! What are you doing!?"

His tongue thrust itself inside her, deep.

"Aldui-AH!"

He had found the sweet spot.

He began to move his tongue back and forth, slowly picking up momentum as she moaned in pleasure.

She couldn't believe what was happening, Alduin was giving her oral sex!

The fact that the two were mortal enemies somehow made this even more exciting…this kind of activity would surely be frowned upon should anyone find out.

"Alduin, I'm getting close."

It seems he already knew, for as soon as she spoke his name he was already picking up the pace. She could feel her insides buzzing with pleasure and knew she was only seconds away.

"I'm…I'm…AH!"

Her climax hit her like a ton of bricks, her whole body was shuddering as her juices filled Alduin's mouth to the point where they spilled out onto the ground below.

After her orgasm died down, she worked up the courage to say something else to the dragon. She already knew what she wanted.

"Alduin, would you like me to do that for you?"

Alduin lifted her out of his mouth and brought her to rest on the ground.

"YOU WILL PLEASE ME, DOVAHKIIN...WITH YOUR MOUTH OR OTHERWISE."

He flew down from the roof to the ground next to her, making sure she had a good view of his member.

"Wow, it's so big…"

"YOU WILL COAT IT IN YOUR SALIVA AND SUCK. SHOULD YOU FAIL TO PLEASE ME, I WILL USE THIS TO BREAK YOUR JAW AND TRY ANOTHER ENTRANCE."

"Ok…"

"YES, MY MASTER."

"Y-Yes, my master."

She did as instructed and put his colossal organ into her mouth, using her tongue to make sure every inch of it was sufficiently lubricated.

She then proceeded to move her head back and forth, trying to get as much of it in as possible to maximize pleasure. She used her hands to massage the areas that she couldn't fit in her mouth and earned herself a satisfactory moan from the dragon.

As she continued to suck, she noticed a significant increase in the dragon's activity.

"DOVAHKIIN…"

He came without warning, and the resulting blast of semen caught the dragonborn off guard.

"Whaaaaugh!"

She coughed and spluttered in a pool of semen, and the sight of it was making Alduin horny again.

"DOVAHKIIN, I REWARD YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE."

He walked over to her and stood so that his cock lined up perfectly with her pussy.

"Take me…" She wanted it so badly.

"I SHALL!"

He thrust himself inside so forcefully that blood erupted from her nether regions, causing her to scream in pain.

"AHHH!"

"YOU WILL TAKE IT DOVAHKIIN! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO MATE WITH YOUR CORPSE IF I HAVE TO!"

He continued to thrust, causing her to both scream and moan at the same time.

Her tight pussy was being wrecked by his dick, this served to excite both of them.

He was more careful this time, he came too soon when he was in her mouth, so he wanted to make sure he enjoyed himself.

She was shocked how full his cock made her feel. It felt like she was being fucked by a solid rock and she loved it.

Both of them could feel their climaxes approaching, getting closer every second.

Alduin was determined to cum last, so he was intentionally bracing himself.

The dragonborn on the other hand couldn't help herself. She came even harder than last time, coating the dragon's whole crotch and most of the rear half of his body with her juices. She continued to shake for a while, riding out her orgasm, the fact that Alduin was still thrusting made it all the more enjoyable.

Alduin continued to thrust even as his mate's expression turned from pleasure to one of pain. He continued to thrust even as blood continuously erupted from the vagina he was fucking. He continued to thrust even as his mate began to scream in agony.

"AH…AH…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Alduin finally reached the end of the road, thrusting into his mate one last time, pushing himself in as deep as he could, and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The shout didn't erupt from his mouth like it usually did…the force it was named after originated from his crotch. As wave after wave of cum blew from his member, his mate threatened to get carried away by the current. Holding her in place to make sure she got all of it, he came again, and again, and again. His climax ceased after what seemed like eternity, and he pulled out.

He took to the air and flew off into the horizon, leaving the cyan argonian in a pool of blood and semen.


End file.
